Lost Hero
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Ahsoka Tano was a padawan with much promise, but when her curiosity began to hinder Palpatine's plans for Anakin Skywalker, he set about correcting that mistake. And she will soon learn the true horrors of this war; its dark politics.
1. To Fall a Hero

_A.N._

_I am still alive. Please enjoy my latest adventure and visit my profile page for the latest on my current situation._

* * *

Suspicion is rife within the Senate while war gradually engulfs the galaxy. The sacrifices of the Jedi Knights are increasing. Tales of their heroics continue to echo from beyond the Outer Rim and the outlying sectors of the Galaxy. Some return, while many fall.

One such hero, Ahsoka Tano, has been requested by The Senate to investigate suspected Separatist activity on the planet Uvena Prime. Upon reaching her destination however her ship falls under attack…

* * *

**Chapter 1- To Fall a Hero**

**_Uvena Prime, The Uvena System_  
**

It was supposed to be her first assignment on her own. It was meant to be her personal trial. It was her only chance to prove her worthiness to her Jedi Master and return triumphant; to make him proud, to earn his trust. She needed to protect him. She desired to rescue him for all the many times he did for her.

She wanted more than anything else to stand by him for all the times he stood by her. She could sense her failure in the Force. She felt it in the swarms of mercenaries that were boarding her ship, she could hear it in the cries and echoes of battle tearing her ship apart- destroying every critical instrument to her mission and every crew member who was assigned to it.

And now, it was only her left standing on the bridge with the brave few by her side. They may possibly be the last clones she would ever have the honor to fight with; to fall with.

"Steady men." She ordered- her voice hoarse and full of anxiety.

A clone raised his blaster, a bridge officer edged closer to the wall, and a heavy breath was reverberated over the abrupt silence. And then an explosion blew the blast doors apart.

Ahsoka's green lightsaber ripped through the thick smoke that engulfed the bridge. Bolts of flesh burning laser tore through the bridge officer. A clone charged into the thick of it, disappearing through the fog until his roar was suddenly changed to a cry and a gruel cough.

Soon Ahsoka knew she stood alone. Her guardians had been overpowered; their arms robbed of the very souls that kept them alive and breathing. Their struggle for their duty- which began within the cloning vats on Kamino had at last come to rest; a long overdue rest.

The smoke began to fade and she was counting her last breaths now. Which one of them was going to be her last, she wondered. Which of these bolts would be the first to strike her heart? Who of her many attackers would be her killer?

And then it happened…

A sharp sting; a terrifying burn grazed her shoulder from a bolt she was too slow to strike. She collapsed on a knee, her blade held high but she screamed and she was shot again- in the stomach this time, blowing the air out of her lungs. She dropped her lightsaber.

Is she dying?

Will this all end now and the unraveling of the sky be presented to her?

Her palms touched the cold durasteel and she breathed again. Her eyes blinked and time slowed, allowing her mind to catch up with her again. She wasn't dying…the sting was disappearing, but how? Stun bolts!

They were using stun bolts on her. They wanted her alive.

Reality returned with the sounds of boots clattering over her. She glanced up and for the first time her eyes gazed upon her opponents. In the Force she could sense the foul intentions that lurked in each of their hearts and it had a familiar odor to it…she recognized it instantly- Bounty hunters.

Her heart sank at the revelation. It was one of those moments when you discover the very thing that you've dreaded and feared from the start was in fact true. When every possible thing that can go wrong does and you know that there was no avoiding it from the start.

Her instincts said it, her heart sensed it, her mind calculated it and The Force reaffirmed it; now she found her lips dreadfully whispering it, "…no...how?...we were betrayed…why?...and why me?..."

A Jedi does not care if she dies. Everyone does, but when their sacrifice means the harm of others. When they can be used for the benefit of the Darkside or any other evil then... she worries.

But this was different. Here Ahsoka finds herself facing an unknown fate, wounded and broken under the blaster nozzles of countless different humanoid species and aliens she could not even recognize. Where had they come from? Who are they serving?

Fear- Ahsoka felt it gnawing at her. Her breathing was quickly accelerating. An energy that was fueled by anxiety was suddenly found. Her mind raced, she looked around to find her lightsaber- she did!

Quickly she pulled it to her and swung just as it activated. A shriek erupted and a limb clattered on the floor. Bolts sizzled at her, but she refused to fall. She refused to accept defeat. She cried , "No! No! No!" and swirled her blade across a mercenary's neck, separating his head from his body.

More bolts struck at her, disabling her leg and forcing her on to the floor. She crawled, she crawled fast, reaching for the blaster in the fallen deck officer's hand, but his limp fingers refused to let go. She tugged harder and swung on to her back, pulling the trigger and watched another mercenary crash before he could bring the butt end of his rifle to her skull.

Her world then became a blur, after she felt an excruciating shock sizzle her body- -instruments of torture known only to be equipped by slavers and bounty hunters.

Ahsoka slowly fell into darkness, her mind and her heart reminding her of the fear of a single truth- nothing was certain.

* * *

  
**Trivia:**

_1- This story is separate from my other adventures in that it doesn't relate to them.  
_

_2- Stun bolts are basically laserbolts but with less charge so that it does not cause major injury. Similar to training lightsabers._

_A.N._

_I know a lot of you are wondering when I'm going to carry on with Beacons of the Ancient and Murder on Toledo. Rest assured- I have not abandoned my stories._

_Please visit my profile to find out more on this story and the status of my other stories._


	2. Confinement

_A.N._

_Thanks for the warm welcomes everyone. It's good to be back._

Enjoy!  


* * *

**Chapter 2- Confinement**

**_Ison; The Ison System_  
**

An ice cold chill swept across the star systems of the galaxy; it was perhaps the swiftest surrender in its history. It wasn't humble, though. On the contrary, it was the most brutal and destructive exchange since The Clone Wars ended.

Yes, the wars are over at last- nothing but a distant memory to everyone else now, but to him- no. To him it was his greatest achievement; his proudest day. He can never forget it, for to do so would be a betrayal to his very identity.

Darth Vader, the glorious subjugator of the Jedi Order. A tall man encased in armor. A mechanized shell patched with black leather and shadowed steel with no trace of organic life left visible on his form, whereby the only indication of his former humanity was the eerie echoes of his breaths, and yet even that was only due to the machinations of a programmed device implanted and pressed against his heart.

Through his hexagonal mask he gazed outside the viewport of the shuttle towards the approaching planet. Steamy grey clouds swirled about across its hemisphere, like a frothy caffeinated drink. In the Force it cast a dank and grim feel. It was apparent that the planet was a burden of torment and suffering on itself. The people's suffering was just a story on the side.

The human pilot, dressed in the attire of black Imperial uniform turned to face him, "We're coming on to Ison, Lord Vader."

"Get me Commander Warren." Vader's voice boomed- a croaky and authoritative sound.

"As you wish," The pilot nodded, "we're patching the signal now."

Above the viewport a screen presented the image of a human male in grey uniform and cap, his brown mustache swirling over his lips and down to his chin. He offered a quick solemn bow and spoke in a gruff voice with disciplined etiquette, "Lord Vader."

The question that followed did not come across hastily and had a chilling threat in its undertone, "Commander, have you captured the settlement yet?"

"We have, my lord." The pilot nodded, "We disabled their shields and bombarded the defenses from afar, just as you instructed. You may begin your landing."

"Good." He turned his attention to his previous subject, "You have your instructions, pilot."

The officer stiffened in his seat, "Right away, sir."

* * *

_**Uknown, Uknown**_

It was the silence that tormented her the most.

When Ahsoka woke she was greeted by a blinding ray of light penetrating the only window in her cell. The air was dank and moist. The ground she lay flat on was yellowish brown dirt, which was wet in some areas, indicating that there was possibly a leak somewhere.

She struggled to sit up and noticed her captors didn't even bother to put her on the bed which was provided, but even that was only a dugout in a rocky wall. Her cell was actually very small- three paces this way and that. The entrance to it was sealed by very thick durasteel bars crisscrossing top down and side to side- the gaps were far too small to fit through.

With a heavy grunt she stood and limped to the tiny window, which she could only just barely peer through. Despite having to wince against the sunlight she realized the air was refreshing outside. She made out a gorgeous landscape, below was a seafront and beyond tall mountains with snowcaps; the sky was blue. But there was no indication of what planet she was on at all. No sign of civilization either.

Ahsoka heaved, longing to replenish herself from the anxieties she found herself trapped with here in this horrendous cage. A cage not even fit for a Hutt. Then as she turned away from the window and pressed her back against the wall she noticed for the first time the skeletal remains of an unrecognizable beast had been beside her on the floor all along.

She grimaced and analyzed the layout of the carcass; it was hard to say how this- animal? - died. Did it starve? Or was it killed? Or perhaps it was an unruly prisoner and was put to death by the guards?

Ahsoka shook the thoughts from her head and blinked. Surely if the bounty hunters put her here it must've been for a reason. If they wanted her dead they could've simply killed her on board the ship…but they didn't.

She ran across to the bars and peered through, left and right, looking for any clues as to who might be holding her here. There was no lighting, which made it difficult to see across from the bars, but she could make out makeshift pillars holding up the ceiling no doubt, and beyond that were two more cell blocks with similar bars. One was occupied.

She could see the shadow moving inside, a tall figure with thick arms.

"Hey!" She called, "Can you hear me?"

The head turned towards her and she heard a deep, angry growl. Ahsoka hesitated, but swallowed her doubts and called again, "Can you…understand what I'm saying?"

The figure suddenly leapt towards the bars and she could finally make out his sharp fangs and hairy complexion as he tried to rip them open. He roared aggressively in the native tongue of the Wookiees. A tall and hairy species known to rip the arms off anyone when given a good enough excuse to do so…but this one looked like he needed no excuse. He was already angry.

Ahsoka slowly stepped away from the bars and struggled to hold back tears. She fought hard against surrendering to doubts and fears, but she could find no edge over them. There was no reasoning for hope, but she held against surrender nonetheless, because she quite simply convinced herself that there will be plenty of time to contemplate surrender here- plenty of time to fall into her regrets.

Her failure to uphold her duties; the letdown she was to her Master…

Anakin Skywalker, of course- a name she blemished over and over throughout the timeframe of this conflict. But he was patient with her stride. He picked her up every time she fell, and as they progressed she strove for more of his tutelage. She would realize how he was a man of greater mysteries and misinterpreted wisdoms.

His teachings were unorthodox. And much to her surprise, they were frowned upon by many of her other teachers, which lead her to the questioning of where he came about with all this knowledge?

She first assumed that he was engrossed with much time spent in the Jedi Archives, particularly the forbidden vaults which contained the darker secrets of the galaxy, but it was later clarified that he barely spent any time there at all. Then she presumed that a lot of his knowledge must have been unraveled to him in his travels, but after much time spent with him it became apparent to her that it was partially true- but that wasn't always the case. Until she noticed that Anakin had one unique thing about him that the other Jedi Masters did not entertain.

He was close to Chancellor Palpatine.

The Head of the Galactic Republic, the Commander- In-Chief of the Clone Army , he was also the most intriguing personality garnering the support of all members of The Senate, who represented thousands of planetary system. He was quite simply the most popular man in the galaxy, and the most powerful.

But he was also mysterious.

He had a keen eye for everything Anakin did, and quite often times spent many private hours with the Jedi Knight, away from the eyes of everyone. She didn't like that; and every time she tried to peer into their conversations or looked for hints of what they talked about she would be refused, rejected and either requested to leave, or asked to stop being so nosy.

Over time, she noticed many, many changes in Anakin's behavior. He became more distant, and more aggressive. But despite all her efforts she couldn't get any answers. So she changed tactics, she began pulling him away, and so a tug of war began.

But could this really be why she found herself in this situation? There was a moment just prior to her capture when she sensed what felt like a betrayal, but even that only brought about more questions.

Metallic clanking pulled Ahsoka out of her thoughts. She leaned to glance outside the bar doors and much to her surprise- and distaste- she recognized the source of the interruption.

"Shut up in there, you!" a high toned mechanical voice yelled, "We warned you before about all that noise."

"Battledroids." Ahsoka hissed, and her eyes narrowed, "So, it's the Separatists who are holding me here."

"Ah, leave him alone." A second droid walked on to the scene and stopped in front of the Wookiee's cell, "The commander made his orders clear. This one should starve to death soon enough. We haven't fed him in days!"

"Good point." The first droid nodded then faced the wookiee again, "Growl all you want- you'll die sooner that way."

Ahsoka felt her heart sink. She was quick to judge the prisoner, it was no wonder he was so angry. Wookiees starve easily and that only adds to their temperamental attitudes. If this one hadn't eaten in days he would've feasted on her without hesitation. Suddenly she found herself grateful for these bars.

She pressed her back against the wall and sat beside the bars, hoping that by some twist of fate she will be reunited with her friends and allies again- or at least get some answers as to why she was put here.

Somehow she doubted either scenarios were likely to happen anytime soon. Hence she began the long and agonizing process of preparing her mind and body for the long and tiring struggle of the hours to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Trivia:**

_1. Ison is a desolate and cold planet in the Outer Rim. A perfect haven for the most notorious Space Pirates._

_2. Commander Warren is an original character I created. He bares similar resemblance to Admiral Ozzel- except he is younger and less naiive._

_A.N._

_No, I am not confused. I know a lot of you are curious about the timframe of this story- bear with me, all will be explained soon enough. You're all in for a bit of a shock.  
_


	3. Ghosts

_A.N._

_I can feel my writing buzz flowing through me._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ghosts**

**_ Dungeon Complex, Unknown_**

The food stopped coming; the routine checks were interrupted, and the sounds of clanking and whirs ceased.

It has been this way for some time now. Longer than usual she was sure- she gave up counting the days. Did they decide to starve her? Has she been deemed useless? Will she suffer the same fate as her Wookiee companion did so long ago?

She stole a glance towards his cell- the first since he had passed. She vowed never to look again after that. She just couldn't stomach the sight of such a grim demise. How long did they keep him before this? Thinking of his ordeal and his life had kept her preoccupied. It was astonishing how many different scenarios she pictured for him.

Had he come from Kashyyyk to escape the war? Was he a Republic spy? Or was he a Separatist agent who failed to please his masters? Was he a hero, or was he a villain?

Did it really matter now anyway? They were both prisoners. And if she doesn't find food soon, she will starve and die as he had.

She perked to the sound of a squeak then turned towards the sound and allowed her eyes to settle on a squirming gizka. A stubby two legged scaly pest, its tiny two clawed hands digging out insects from the dirt.

Ahsoka gulped and let out a deep breath. _Meat is meat_, her Master had told her, _when it comes to survival you can't differentiate- you need to sustain your body in order to keep fighting. Spirit alone will not keep you alive._

She crawled, her predator instincts kicked in as her eyes sharpened on the prey and then she felt the Force washing over her, adrenaline she hadn't felt for a long time; a very long time.

Her lips widened to reveal her teeth as her face creased into a frown; she crawled some more and felt her stomach ache, longing for a bite off the creature's fleshy back…just a bite.

Her hands rose up into claws.

"Just a bite." She growled, and then she was on top of it, quickly bringing the gizka to her mouth. Her teeth pierced its flesh while it screeched, its body fluids oozed all over her hands; Ahsoka feasted and took more than just a bite.

* * *

_**Ison, the Ison System**_

The settlement burned under the heavy storm of nightfall. Darth Vader watched it with hidden glee as he stepped off the shuttle's landing ramp, his charcoal cape flowing like a starless vacuum ready to consume everything around it- a lightless flag beckoning darkness and power.

A platoon of stormtroopers clad in their wet and gleaming white armor, scorched and scarred from combat, which was made all the clearer under the heavy spotlights, stood by his side with unwavering discipline. Commander Warren approached and bowed before the Dark Lord then stood and twitched his mustache, "My Lord Vader, glad you could join us."

Vader lifted his head, but his eyes could be felt looking down at the officer as he towered over him, "What's the situation, Commander?"

"Our troops landed without much resistance. The pirates fled into their compound and took what slaves they could with them. We believe the slaves are also armed and are being made to resist."

"Kill any who stand in your path, Commander." Vader interjected, pointing an authoritative gloved finger at the officer, "I do not want any excuses. I want this entire settlement scoured and cleared before the next planetary rotation!"

"As you wish, Lord Vader." The officer bowed and turned then took two steps before coming to an abrupt halt. Vader knew exactly why; the Commander needn't had asked.

"My lord," He turned around, a curious frown plastered on his face, "What are we scouring for?"

The tall machine breathed then turned his head to the side. The question was not out of place. When Vader ordered the occupation of the planet he did not mention the purpose of the assignment. In fact, he didn't even set objectives.

They had been traveling the galaxy for over a year now; never returning home. The entire fleet was pushed forward, deeper and deeper into uncharted territories; places considered haunted, lifeless…empty, but they did not do so without purpose, for their targets were in fact ghosts.

Vader's soulless fleet had a single purpose: The dreary mission to comb the entire galaxy for the ancient, the extinct and the forgotten Jedi Knights. When they died their cries were heard echoing from every corner of the universe. But, some escaped. And some disappeared entirely.

When it happened it was a time of turmoil and confusion; days of hypocrisy and deception, and countless months of suffering. The galaxy was wounded; bleeding from cuts and burns in every system- billions were dying.

And Anakin Skywalker felt its escalation. Those were desperate times for all who were around him, and they relied on him. He wanted them to rely on him. He enjoyed bringing comfort to people, especially those whom he loved. But even they changed, they felt the suffering as well.

The bleeding now stopped, but the scars stayed and they hurt more. The people who once surrounded him have faded, but their voices still whisper and their smiles continually haunt him in reflections and behind stars.

He hated chasing echoes, he despised searching for ghosts but that's all he has. It's all he came out with in the end.

"Lord Vader?" The Commander persisted modestly, "What are we looking for?"

Vader's breathing slowed, "I don't know."

Warren grimaced, clearly uncomfortable with receiving cryptic instructions, but being the prudent officer that he is he quickly threw an arm out at the soldiers and together they marched out into the heavy storm, leaving Vader unaccompanied with his shadows.

* * *

_**Dungeon Complex, Unknown**_

Ahsoka held her hands beneath her chin and stuck her tongue out as she caught the droplets of water in her mouth. It must've been at least another planetary rotation since her last meal and there was still no sign of droids or whoever was keeping her here.

She shuffled around and plopped herself against the wall looking out of the window towards the blue sky. She liked daytime, it was bright and cheerful. On the other hand, she dreaded the night. To be more precise- she dreaded the things that accompanied the night; the ghosts and the noises; the fears, worries and regrets- and her own voice was the worst. Her own voice was the cruelest.

It threatened to expose her to the ghosts, punished her for all the wrongs she committed. Her voice highlighted her insecurities and repeatedly scorned her. Her voice made her cry, made her angry and convinced her so many times to take her own life.

She had readily picked a bone off the carcass she found here, then brought its sharp edge to her throat. To take one's own life was forbidden as she was taught, but the seclusion was driving her mad. She saw no hope, and she was not ready to face neither hurt nor disappointment after this ordeal. She recalled the tears that followed, when she shut her eyes and envisioned a dream of a time when she saw smiles and felt love and laughter; days full of color and flavor.

The comforts of a fantasy had saved her life that moment. The bone fell and she with it, crying profusely. Longer days had followed after that, when she attempted an escape by digging under the bars. She barely dug three times before the droids caught her, shot her with stun bolts and poked her with their staffs. Starvation followed for a couple of days.

She hated to admit it, but she learned not to try and escape after that. She learned to fear the droids, to fear her voice, to fear the dark. She learned to fear death, and she was convinced it was a good thing.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Gizka were first itnroduced in Knights of the Old Republic. Their rapid breeding rate meant they could be found on many worlds and adapt very quickly._

_A.N._

_Thanks to newfoundspartan, The Once And Future Thing, Cylon One, Imperial Warlord and cHr0n0sPh3r3 for their patience and very kind reviews!  
_


	4. Breakthrough

_A.N._

_I wonder if any of you have it all figured out yet? It's not as straight forward as some of you may think!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Breakthrough**

**_The Ison System, Ison_  
**

Two Tie fighters zipped across the smoky skies of Ison, roaring through the rainy storm over the compound then suddenly plummeted. The one manned vessels tiwrled as they came down at a frightening rate, forming swirling contrails that traced their journey towards the ground- then they unleashed hell.

Turbo-cannons fixed beneath the pilot's viewport pelted the central courtyard of the compound with no exceptions of whom or what got in the way of its targeting reticule. Explosions followed, a curtain of fire and smoke drawn over the horizon, engulfing the pilot and his wingman- casting one aside and tearing the other apart, leaving nothing of him but a smoky trace and shrapnel blown in every direction.

Hundreds of laser bolts whizzed back and forth from beyond and behind the compound wall, lighting up the darkness of the night and keeping the countless stormtroopers ducking behind the handful of rocks and mechanical wreckage. The noise of deafening blaster fire and rocking explosions could be heard for miles.

Commander Warren grimaced and spat, then crouched behind the furthest rock from the compound where he could oversee the battle. He wiped the moistness seeping from beneath his cap off his forehead, was it blood or mud? He could not tell and he could not afford the time or concentration to think about it.

Warren held out a comlink which revealed the holo-image of Darth Vader, his hands on his sides, "Their wall will be down in moments, My Lord. I had assurances the walkers will be arriving here shortly."

"I am growing impatient, Commander." Vader boomed, "You better not disappoint me!"

The insistence in Vader's voice caused a lump in Warren's throat, and caused his wrinkles to tighten. He nodded.

"And Commander," He could've sworn he felt Vader smirk, or did he frown? Warren didn't know which he preferred, "I want the prisoners alive."

The hologram disappeared but Warren's now widened eyes stared blankly for moments longer.

* * *

**_Unknown, Dungeon Complex  
_**

Has it been a week now? Longer? Maybe a day less, Ahsoka wasn't certain. She had her head squeezed against the bars of her cell, peering from one side to the other, "Hey!" she yelled, but got no reply, "Anyone! Hello?"

Should she try digging again? But what if they come back with their stun batons and beat her? What if they shoot her?

Ahsoka bit her lip and closed her eyes allowing herself to contemplate the possibilities. It could be that they decided to starve her, as she allowed herself to assume for days now, but why then haven't they been checking on her?

The least they ought to do is visit her on occasion to see if she's dead yet…or had been trying to escape, which she could've done easily by now!

And had the installation been attacked and the droids destroyed thus interrupting their checkups she would've heard shots. And surely the attackers would have rescued the prisoners, because quite simply, she was certain this is the most heavily guarded part of the complex. And after all, she is quite possibly the most valuable thing on this planet.

Ahsoka's brows furrowed as she clutched her forehead while her mind struggled to think without the nutrition it desperately required. The droids couldn't have left, could they? But if they had they wouldn't leave her here… would they?

She felt her breathing accelerate with- excitement? – and with a newfound courage, she found herself burrowing into the dirt. There was only one way to find out, and once she's through she will make for the first exit and never look back. It was now or never, she will allow herself one shot at this- it's either freedom, or death.

* * *

_**The Ison System, Ison**_

The walls crumbled and the stormtroopers poured through the tiny gap, blasting through the thick haze which bellowed into the atmosphere and blanketed everything from eyesight, and as it cleared the devastation became evident; fires plumed from buildings surrounding the courtyard and aliens of various species lay strewn everywhere, some with simple blaster holes marked on their torsos and others of far more brutal wounds to be described in simple words.

As the white armored legion stormed the courtyard they once again fell under fire, but the brief exchange ended abruptly with the sound of a loud crash. All witnesses turned to discover the small gap in the wall had been widened violently by the forceful ram of a chicken walker. The All Terrain Assault Transport, a beastly machine built of steel in the very basic shape of a head and two chicken-like legs, hence its nickname. But the mechanized monster hardly deserved such a juvenile branding; it was armed with two massive turbo-lasers beneath its chin, high explosive rocket launchers on one side of its head, and a rapid-firing cannon on the other. The two manned crew of this particular walker held no reservations with it- they pulled all triggers; and blew the entire area apart.

The noise stopped at last and the inferno alleviated slowly, but whether it was the overheating of the weapons that halted the crewmen or if it was by their own will, Warren didn't know. He didn't care.

A quick gesture of his hand sent the stormtroopers rushing through the doors and various holes made in the buildings. They soon discovered they had entered a new maze; and a whole different battlefield.

* * *

_**Unkown, Dungeon Complex  
**_

Ahsoka couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Her entire arms were shaking. She could feel her shoulders, and her entire body shaking. The whole ordeal was surreal. Was she really walking through the dungeon complex?

Did she really crawl out from beneath the bars of her cell just then and set herself free? Or is this a dream? If so, then…why is it so dark? Why can't she see where she's going? Why isn't she laughing? And cheering? And running?

Why is she petrified of this? She couldn't trust the walls she was walking past. She wouldn't dare touch them. She wasn't sure if she could trust her own sanity anymore, let alone believe she could make it out of here.

She finally reached steps to a door. What door was this? Where would it lead her? She took the first step, and then the next. The sense of climbing made her nauseous. When was the last time she used steps again?

Ahsoka realized she was barefoot and her clothes mostly ragged. She hardly thought her appearance mattered when she was about to die here, but with the possibility of escape now, trivial matters are dawning on her again.

The door slid open.

Beyond was a red sky- a sunset behind a wall with a narrow window that stretched with the corridor guiding her left or right. The gorgeous horizon was not too dissimilar from what she could see through her cell, but she smiled. For the first time, a genuine smile, a view she was familiar with but now broader and in a sense, closer to her.

She then looked up and down the corridor, following its path towards the nearest end and found herself stepping into a control room, brightly lit with the instruments mostly deactivated or switched off. A curious frown etched on her face she stepped inside and turned- then yelped.

Before her stood a droid, its metallic height towering over her, and its head bobbed down with its arms flailing along its sides. Ahsoka finally caught her breath and allowed her heart to relax, then waved a hand in front of it but received no response.

She nudged it gently, then pushed it and watched as it fell on its side with a loud clank.

"Strange." She whispered then scanned the computer instruments again while walking over to the nearest active monitoring screen. It presented her with a deserted corridor, quite possibly the very same one she recently walked through, and with the press of a button she changed to another camera's view; two droids were collapsed against one another in yet another control room. She skipped through various screens, and over and over again she was presented with empty rooms and deactivated droids.

"What happened here?" She scowled, and then she groaned as a strong, grinding pain pulsed through her head, followed by an intense stomach cramp, her body was once again demanding nutrition. The questions will have to wait till later.

She turned to leave then heard an abrupt beep, her first urge was to ignore it, but then the beep came again, and again, she stepped back to the screen and discovered something she did not expect.

An entrance had been forcibly opened, triggering the silent security alarm. A breath escaped her as she realized she was no longer alone in this deserted prison- someone had broken in!

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. All-Terrain Assault-Transports, otherwise known as AT-ST's, were referred to as chicken walkers on occasions. They featured in The Empire Strikes Back during the Battle of Hoth, and Return of the Jedi during The Battle of Endor. Although, they never did use most of their armaments.  
_

_2. Control Rooms are typically used for monitoring activity within an installation such as prisons and command centers. What was monitored depended greatly on the purpose of the installation!  
_

_A.N._

_...Well, have I got you wondering yet? _

_Thanks to The Once And Future Thing, Zedax, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Crazysmalllady, Ebony Wave, Imperial Warlord, my old friend Luke Danger, and Kitty Caterpillar for all your very kind reviews. You're all brilliant!  
_


	5. Slavery

_A.N._

_Quickest update ever. Because I love you all.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Slavery**

**_The Ison System, Ison_  
**

Darth Vader watched the raging fire in front of him lull under the heavy rainfall while stormtroopers ran back and forth behind him. Commander Warren stepped in beside him, brushed his collar then spoke, "Lord Vader, the pirates have been defeated."

Vader's helmet tilted towards him and his entire body followed after, "What else do you have to report?"

"We did what we could to ensure all prisoners survived, but…"

"_But what?_" The darklord snapped, his voice suddenly turning loud and hoarse, causing Warren to wince and lower his head timidly then murmur, "A handful were killed during the bombing."

A deep and tiresome breath sounded from Vader's apparatus, "That was expected."

Nothing frustrated him more than when he didn't know what he was looking for, or what he wanted. This entire planet bothered him from the moment they arrived here. He wanted to believe there was a Jedi here, but the fact of the matter is there was nothing to indicate that.

All his encounters with Jedi Knights so far always began with a sign; typical behavioral patterns, such as slaves freed, or a cruel ruler toppled or sometimes he would hear of many acts of small kindnesses from the same location. Those were always the breadcrumbs he followed, but it has been over a year since he heard of such stories. Pirates and slavers were not his business, and no Jedi Knight would take part in it. Vader wondered if perhaps he just longed for a conquest and his instincts simply confused that feeling of excitement with his hunt for these warriors.

He so desired to encounter a lightsaber wielder determined to kill him again. A part of him had always hoped he would be struck down by the blade, but alas, none of his opponents had been strong enough; none of them were disciplined enough. They were always weak- and thus not worthy.

He saw the fear in them. He pitied them. And when they fell, he hated them.

The officer straightened, "What would you like us to do with them, My Lord?"

"Bring them to the courtyard, I will inspect them myself. And call for a transport, it is likely these slaves can be of good use for the Emperor."

Warren bowed hurriedly, "Right away."

* * *

_**Unkonwn, Prison Facility**_

She forgot the feeling, to be chased; to be running without a destination in mind or a target other than to survive, to getaway and never look back. The pounding of the drum in her heart, the beating of the urge in her mind- flee! Flee! It told her, over and over again, but where? Who was after her anyway?

At last she climbed as far as she could and slowed, bracing herself against the edge of the balcony then collapsed against it, trying desperately to catch her breath and take a moment to focus on the situation at hand.

She knew nothing other than someone had broken into the prison…or at least that's what she presumed. What if…what if they didn't break in? What if they broke out?

Surely that would make more sense!

Who would want to break in to a long abandoned stronghold anyway? What purpose would they have to do so?

And suddenly, Ahsoka found herself with a destination in mind, and a new conviction. She will make for that break in the wall- that is her key out of here!

With her hands firm she clambered back up using what energy she could muster, and scrambled back towards the corridors of the fortress, accessing stairways and what few elevators that still functioned and as she did so she found herself in wonder of the circumstances she was in again.

Was this all planned? And if so, did it go as planned? Or was it all a random set of events?

Suddenly, the words of her old Master echoed in her mind, _nothing happens for no reason, Snips_.

Her _old_ Master? Did she really consider him gone? Was it really too late to get back with him again?  
Her heart ached to be reunited once more…oh, the tales she would tell!

She wondered if he would be impressed…or surprised! Or perhaps pleased? Maybe disappointed…?

Ahsoka sighed inwardly at those thoughts. The journey is almost over now, she could feel it. Has the galaxy changed in her time here? What kind of surprises awaited her?

In all the excitement that ran through her mind, Ahsoka crashed into something- and then panic ensued.

* * *

_**The Ison System, Ison**_

Commander Warren watched the files of scrawny creatures clamber through the rubbles of the building, shaking and twitching. A couple of stormtroopers stood at the end of the hole in the wall, watching them with little interest. Warren was getting impatient, the slow progress being made to collect all the slaves in this compound agitated Lord Vader, and that made him nervous.

Warren approached the closest soldier, "Are there anymore in there?"

The trooper turned to him with full attention, "Yes sir. Our unit found a good few in the lower sectors."

"Take me down there." He snapped and the trooper complied, guiding the officer over the debris and into the dark and dusty ruins of the building. The trooper flicked his helmet's flashlights on and led him through the catacombs where echoes of the suffering could send chills down even the most rigid spines.

At last he came to a stop beside a doorway, and gestured inside, "In there, sir."

* * *

_**Unkown, Prison Facility**_

She was wrong. Hands binded, mouth gagged and held at the point of a blaster- she was very wrong.

Someone indeed had broken in and she ran straight into them; and the particular individual she ran into was a Trandoshan, and from the looks of him she could see he was a slaver; the stereotypical Trandoshan obsessed with the capture and toiling of other species.

She assumed he had heard about the abandonment of the fortress and decided to investigate; perhaps to see what luck might bring him.

Ahsoka allowed herself the amusement of this Trandoshan's sad luck- had he been fortunate enough, he could've taken the Wookiee instead. His fur would've been worth more than her on the slave market; yet it would seem her fortune had run just as short.

The slaver brought her out through the hole and introduced her to a few of his friends standing by their transport ship. Some Rodians, a few Nikto…the usual ugly crowd one would recognize as pirates and mercenaries. Grief was the only word she could think of; grief and despair.

And as she was hauled over the landing ramp she could just hear her Master's voice echo again, _I can't let you die, Ahsoka_. _I will find you._

* * *

_**The Ison System, Ison**_

Warren stepped through, his eyes could see nothing but what the flashlights of the three stormtroopers inside could show him, and no matter where their heads turned the lights always fell on aliens of various species sat, huddled together in the room. He could smell their fear, and it smelt like rotten death.

But his ears caught a squabble where his feet acted first, taking him towards the sound. He couldn't see much but as he got closer the exchange became louder, and the muffled voice of a trooper became audible, "…I said shut up!"

The light from the stormtrooper fell on a young alien girl, her face orange and clearly suffering malnourishment, but it had natural white markings. She was dressed in grey rags and her two orange hands lifted towards the soldier, pleading in her soft voice, "But, I'm a Jedi! I'm with The Republic. Please, I need to speak to your…"

The trooper swung his blaster and fixed its nozzle against her forehead, "Listen child! I've killed three Jedi with my bare hands before, and I'm tempted to make them four. If you are who you say you are I won't hesitate to pull this trigger right now."

"Trooper!" Warren called snapping the soldier to attention, "You heard your orders."

The soldier sighed forcefully, "Yes sir. This child claims she's a Jedi, I would've killed her… if it weren't for orders."

Warren stepped closer and inspected the shaken girl then looked back at the mask of the unnamed clone, "Do you believe her?"

"She doesn't look like a Jedi to me." The trooper muttered, "But I-"

"Trooper we don't make assumptions here." Warren interrupted, "You follow your orders to the letter. That's all there is to it."

"Of course Sir, my mistake."

"Very good." Warren lifted his chin, "You will report to me for a disciplinary as soon as we're back on board the ship, am I understood?"

The clone's voice turned sour, "Yes sir."

The girl stared wide eyed in both directions and Warren lowered his head towards her, "What is your name, child?"

A brief moment had passed before she stuttered, "Fer-ry."

"Ferry?" Warren quizzed.

Her eyes traced the floor, "Ferry Giz-la."

"Men," Warren straightened with a frown fixated on her, "Start moving _these slaves_ to the courtyard, immeditately."

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Trandoshans were stereotypically known to be slavers, particularly for their slavery of Wookiees. Bossk and Gha Nacht were infamous Trandoshans.  
_

_A.N._

_Not much trivia to offer in this story is there?_

A thousand thanks to doggy KittyCaterpillar, Fedex Zedax, newfoundmacedonian, The whacky Once And Future Thing, Crazysmallladybird, the doomed Doomster345, BeardedWizardJedi, Lord Imperial Warlord, cHr0n0sPh4r4 and Evil Apple Tree for all your most kind and generous reviews! (You see what I did there?)


	6. Lies

_A.N._

_Technical difficulties with the uplaod manager prevented me from uploading this sooner.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6-Lies**

**_Ison; Pirate Compound_  
**

Why did the clone threaten to kill her? Why did he say he killed three Jedi before her?

And that armor, it's different from what she recalled. It had no color to it, nothing to distinct him from the others, but what terrified her more was that mask; that distorted face which pulled her into a nightmare, but she swore should've been in a dream- yet that chilling glumness was plastered on all of them.

She was certain they had to be clones. Everything indicated that- they fit the description, why then are her instincts telling her not to trust them?

And the officer who spoke to her, why did she lie to him? Perhaps if she told him the truth, that she was Ahsoka Tano, a Jedi who fell captive by the Separatists and later taken as a slave by these pirates for who knows how many countless months- perhaps years? - he could've recognized her and contacted the Jedi Order immediately and told them that he found the Jedi they had been looking for.

And yet, she lied, and she felt that she had to, because the words of that clone made her lie. Instinctively, she invented her own name, Ferry Gizla, which ironically enough was owed to the Wookiee's fur and the Gizla she fed on back in her imprisonment days.

She wondered if perhaps the clone was rogue, or maybe _he_ lied?

Ahsoka was led with her fellow slaves through the pitched catacombs towards the light, they then clambered out of the shadowy ruins over the rubble, wincing as the sunrise gleamed on the horizon, reflecting its rays over the carnage and rising smoke- the ashes of the place she lately called home.

"Keep moving." Another one of those distorted clones stepped towards an elderly Rodian in the line then batted him across the head with his rifle, erupting laughter from his watchful comrade. The poor victim was knocked on to the ground, but scrambled as quickly as his limbs would allow him back on to his feet.

This was wrong. The Republic would not tolerate this! Surely, where is their general? Who was in charge?

…_I've killed three Jedi with my bare hands before…_

Ahsoka reflected, tightening her frown and suddenly she felt withdrawn. Her mind tucked away all thoughts of revealing her identity or drawing attention to herself. She must remain hidden.

Morality is beyond any man capable of killing Jedi.

* * *

_**Ison; Compound Grounds**_

Darth Vader's glorious black armor consumed the sunlight. He marched towards the smoking compound some distance from where the battle had been fought, the fabrics on his suit trailing behind as the wind carried it; fallen warriors still lay scattered among the craters and debris. His mind still pondered this pointless excavation. Why are his soldiers so enthusiastic about it? He assumed perhaps they needed the exercise, and maybe the endless hours in space bored them. Didn't they also have a painful past to reflect on instead? Didn't they break their commitment just as he had almost a year ago?

Commander Warren stopped, slightly winded after jogging the few meters from where his stormtroopers had just hered a crowd of aliens, "Lord Vader, we've gathered the slaves for your inspection. The last of them are converging towards us now."

"Good." He looked at him and nodded, then placed his hands on his hips.

"And one other thing," Warren continued hesitantly after taking in a deep breath, "Among the slaves was a young girl. She said the funniest things- she claimed to be a Jedi…"

"Commander, I have no time for these insignificant life forms and their excuses." He interrupted, "You will put these slaves in the charge of Major Brynn. He will oversee what happens to them after that."

The commander blinked and straightened, "Of course."

Warren's gaze then lifted to the sky, noticing several Imperial transports descending towards them, he asked, "Are we bringing reinforcements?"

"I requested them." Vader nodded, "I want to leave a garrison here on the planet. I sense there is a greater significance to it, but I cannot pinpoint the exact reason why."

Warren twitched curiously, and then shrugged, "As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

_**Ison; Compound Grounds**_

The clones led the group out of the compound, and for the first time Ahsoka's eyes caught sight of what must have been a beautiful landscape beyond the walls that held her for what felt like a lifetime, but it was all charred and desecrated by the battle. It was no wonder the noise was so horrific- had The Republic developed newer weapons in the time she was absent?

Treading barefoot in the mud, she almost stepped on the white armor of a dead clone, lying flat on his stomach and an arm outstretched; evidently he reached towards a comrade before the severity of his wounds robbed him of any hopes for that to happen. An all too familiar sight from days Ahsoka hoped for some time now was not a fantasy all along.

They arrived many paces later at a crowd of huddled slaves, herded by clones - again, all the same armor and guarded by two legged machines competing in height with the trees beside them. She had never seen them before, and if she had, there was no memory of them existing in that old fantasy. Her people were all squatted, frightened and shaking under the shadows of these metallic behemoths.

"You see that walker?" A clone had yelled at them, his yellow shoulder plating indicating some rank, he pointed at one of the machines, "One blast is all it takes to blow you all apart if any of you _even_ _think_ of moving from this spot."

Ahsoka winced, not so much at the prospect of being blasted, but more so at the grave misconduct being carried out here. Have there always been atrocities like this committed in the name of The Republic and the Jedi were never made aware of it? Or was this a unique incident that she just so happens to be falling victim for?

Ahsoka carefully found a spot near the edge of the crowded circle while keeping a close eye on the clone closest to her, in case anything might happen. She brought her hands to her head and squeezed at her temples. None of this made sense. She must've entered some wormhole that teleported her into an alternate reality, or something. Why was this happening to her? _Who did this?_

And what did they have to get out of it? She pressed harder against her forehead, fighting back tears, the same tears she shed over, and over again in the time she spent here. No one should be made to go through this. No one should ever suffer the same loss she had.

She wondered now, how long it will be before she could catch a glimpse of the person responsible for ruining her life- or if she ever would, for that matter. It's all she ever hoped for. It's the only thing she wants.

* * *

_**Ison; Landing Zone**_

There was an ominous mood about the place, and Captain Faris felt it as soon as his boots stepped off the transport ship and onto the muddy soil of Ison.

He is usually keen to go planet-side and explore the world below as soon as their Star Destroyers dropped out of hyperspace and there was always a sense of excitement and grandeur that accompanied an operation, _and particularly _when Darth Vader was involved. But this time, he wasn't too sure about this- this time, he dreaded to visit this curious world. It was the home of his ancestors.

Faris was a human still in his twenties and has been serving in the Imperial Navy for almost six months now, yet he's already seen action, but of course, he wasn't always with Vader's 501st. Prior to this he was First Lieutenant on board a Star Destroyer stationed in the Inner Sector, when it fell under attack by Phraetisian rebels who tried to hijack the ship. He was commended for his brave actions fending off the boarding party and soon found himself serving as Captain and Senior Aide to Major Brynn. A man Faris had quickly learned to tremendously respect- and not just for keeping Lord Vader pleased, but also for his decisiveness and swift charisma. He was quite effectively his role model.

"Ah, Captain." Faris turned to the call of his designation and found the major beckoning him to come over. Brynn was clad in his brisk greenish yellow uniform and looked like he was going over procedures with several stormtroopers beneath the shadow of their ship; in appearance he was an elderly man with graying hair and many wrinkles on his square face.

As he walked over, he watched in the background as bulky transports dropped massive four-legged walkers, the first Faris has ever seen of them. He had to lift his head as far back as he could to see the top of them and wondered if this was their first time being used, or if the Empire had been using them for a while now and nobody knew about them. In the short time he served, he was already learning dark secrets about this still new sovereignty.

"Greetings Major," Faris stopped beside them and dusted his grey uniform with a gloved hand, "so, do you believe as I do? And the _all terrain _walkers will struggle through the muddier terrain?"

Brynn shifted his narrow eyes over from the datapad to the young captain's wry smirk, "Were you commended for your sense of humor, Captain?"

Faris breathed a laugh, "No sir."

"Lord Vader and his men discovered a pirate compound a few clicks west of here." Brynn explained rather indifferently, but Faris' brow cocked at the words that followed, "The battle was swift with a decisive victory for our men. Casualties were _only _thirty seven, and still counting."

Faris' chest tightened as he pictured the scenario in his mind- of stormtroopers fighting and pirates defiantly putting up resistance and sacrificing themselves, but for what cause? _Treasure?_ Surely not.

Regardless, it happened. It intrigued him that Darth Vader was there, at that moment of combat and overseeing the valiant charge. It was no wonder they won, morale must have been high.

Faris frowned, "Then, why are we here?"

Brynn shrugged and looked away from his datapad, dismissing the soldiers around him. He waited till they were alone then faced Faris and sighed, "We haven't received our orders yet, but Lord Vader wants to pass them over to you himself."

Faris twitched, "Me?"

Brynn swallowed, holding a neutral smile on his subordinate officer, but Faris could see the worry hinted in his eyes, and then lowered his own to the side, "I see what you mean."

"I've already made my mistake once with him, I…"

"I know, I know." Faris nodded and blinked slowly, "I'll be over there as soon as I can."

Brynn tightened his lips and nodded, "Good luck, Captain."

But those words hardly reassured him.

* * *

_**Ison; Compound Grounds**_

It was the ghastliest gathering of species he had ever witnessed.

Captain Faris spotted Vader marching towards the prisoners packed a few paces away and paced as quickly as he could from his speeder, and acknowledging the salutes from the two stormtroopers standing close to his path, but all the while, his eyes were locked on their destination.

"My Lord, I made it here as soon as I could." He greeted just as he reached Vader's side, "I'm Captain Faris, Senior Aide to Major Brynn."

Vader stopped and turned to face him, "Where is the Major? Why did he not come to see me himself?"

Faris stuttered a moment as he gathered the courage to make up the excuse he prepared on his way here, "He is…handling logistical issues regarding the walkers. Apparently the thick muddy terrain…"

Vader's hand swiftly brushed the air, "Spare me his excuses, Captain. Come with me."

He led him out from under the shadows of the trees to where the creatures were herded, but Faris' eyes drifted beyond them and he awed at the battlefield; thick black smoke and scorched earth beneath a hill of ashes- it must've been the pirate compound he was told about.

"These slaves were found inside the compound." Vader's voice boomed, inconsiderate of the creatures groveling in front of them. They were like an audience, being made to attend a painfully tragic play which pulled them into its drama and turned them into the laughing stock. There must have been some sixty or so of them, but his gaze fell on the one nearest to Vader, a young boy, a Twilek perhaps- his large brown eyes taking in all the detail of the Dark Lord's suit. Details that will forever be the puzzle of his nightmares.

"I'm putting them under the care of Major Brynn." Vader continued, "Inform him that he is to take them as the Emperor's servants. He will know how best to make use of them."

Faris nodded solemnly, "It will be done, My Lord."

"Good." The play continued, Vader glanced over towards the crowd, but Faris' carried on playing his role, he noted this was the first time he ever stood so close to him, and under the sunlight, his suit shined ever darker. Looking back at the audience, they were clearly petrified by the chilling noise his breather repeatedly echoed- he couldn't blame them. Whatever doubts they had of mercy to be presented to them by this man was not misplaced.

And Faris learned this in the little time he spent with the 501st.

A pair of gleaming blue eyes stole his gaze. She watched him, and not Vader. He frowned curiously at her, and noted the disciplined attitude in those eyes. She shifted her line of sight until it fell back on Vader- he noted no fear, but scorn... she was judging.

Indeed, she was strong willed for a slave. Very strange.

* * *

**Trivia:**

**1- Many people are curious about the timeline and I'm well aware of it leaving question marks in the story. It's all part of the mystery, and will all be cleared!  
**

**2- Faris and Brynn are two new characters I introduced into the story. They do serve a purpose towards the Ahsoka and Vader confrontation, (yes there will be one) you'll see how.  
**

_A.N._

_Many thanks to KittyCaterpillar(Sorry!...again.), The Once And Future Thing (I updated now, ha!), Wizard Jedi (You're too kind.), Zedax (The twists will continue), newfoundspartan (Vader is a curious man!), Imperial Warlord (I can't wait to write it!), CrazySmallLady (See? You're not as crazy as you think you are!), cHr0n0sPh3r3 (Yes ineed!), Blackrose (Haha, no, it ended when I couldn't write anymore.), Luke Danger (Thanks old friend!) and Queen (your review is a privilage!)_

_I recommend all my readers to take the time and read Queen's 'Pieces Between' in the 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' category. It's a masterpiece. You will not be dissappointed.  
_


	7. Meet the Commander

_A.N._

_There's been an important update on my profile page. READ IT.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Meet the Commander  
**

**Space; Unfamiliar Star Destroyer  
**

"Do you know _why_ I brought you here?" The middle aged officer in a faded blue uniform stood from the table then stroked his mustache as he paced to the side. Ahsoka shook her head nervously.

It wasn't but a while ago since she was snatched away from the rest of the slaves by two clones who insisted that the commander wanted to see her. She watched as everyone else was boarded on to a bulky transport ship and wondered what would become of them. It wasn't like she didn't know these people- she ate with them, talked to them. Some of them had aspirations while others gave up all hope on life. It saddened her to be parted away from them, but this was the opportunity she wanted; at last, she would speak to someone in authority. At last she might get some answers.

It only took moments for them to lift her off the planet and escort her into this bright, empty and silent room, which strangely made her feel like she was about to be interrogated. Then she recognized this man; this commander was the same officer who had found her in the pirate compound.

He turned and faced her with narrowing eyes, "Do you really think I'm stupid?"

She felt a lump form in her throat, and the commander stepped to her side of the table then leaned over her, "Tell me again exactly what you said to my man."

She couldn't. Her stomach tightened as she felt her throat struggle against her instincts, holding her back from answering the question, from saying anything at all.

"Scared yet?" He ridiculed with a cocked brow. Suddenly Ahsoka felt her lungs inhale and a new determination filled her heart. He meant to provoke her, but she will not allow that. With a scowl she turned her gaze away from him. She could sense his disgust, judging her orange skin tone, quesitoning her blue and white lekku- he couldn't tolerate this _inferiority _to human beings to be so defiant to him; a man of rank and prestige. She could already sense the coutnless disciplinary sessions he was listing for her in his mind. He would try and _correct _her, one way or another. The officer's lips tightened beneath his thick mustache and then he groaned thoughtfully while walking back to his end of the table, releieving her of his unpleasant sweaty smell.

"No matter," he smirked as he removed his gloves and picked up the datapad, "I was there anyway. I remember what was said."

He sat back in his seat with a puffed posture and allowed his intimidating smirk to grow wider. Ahsoka shifted in her seat and at last found her voice, "I said, I'm a Jedi."

It was softer than she hoped it would be, but at least she interrupted his rant; at least she won something. His smile faded into a horrendous frown, and then he spoke with the same serious tone he started with, "I know."

"Where's my Master?" She snapped, suppressed frustrations and long anxiety finally taking a hold of her, she leaned against the table with a voice growing in strength, "I need to speak to the Jedi Council urgently! What is _going on_ _here?"_

The officer's smirk twisted and transformed before he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, slamming his hand against the table over and over again, and then he clutched his stomach and slowed, repeating, "Oh, dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

He slowly lifted his head and found her fixing a deathly scowl towards him until he restored his breath. It took him a moment to speak, "You really are from them, aren't you?"

"Of course….of- of course I'm from them. Why wouldn't I be?" Suddenly she felt a tingle at the back of her neck. The tingle grew, stronger, tighter, it paralyzed her. What kind of question was that? Why was this Republic officer so humored by her?

His lips twisted to one side, as if the deceitful predator at last cornered his prey, "You really don't know, do you?"

She waited. Each second passing agonizingly by, like a bomb waiting to explode she waited for the worst to be revealed to her. Images flashed in her mind, and just as quickly as they came she brushed them aside. She was frozen in time, nothing moved around her, nothing…until he chuckled, or coughed, she couldn't quite tell, but she heard words. He coughed and chuckled words and through them she heard _your order is dead._

Her heart skipped a beat; she almost jumped out of her skin. A tremble like a terrible quake shook her entire body and suddenly her head went numb. She couldn't think- she wanted to ask, she wanted to protest but the prospect of his words being true pinned her against her seat and left her broken; shattered from her core.

He straightened in his seat and cooed, but that smile never left him, "I almost feel sorry for you. How could you not know, after all this time?_ Blast it_… you should be extinct!"

"_NO!_" she screamed through a cracking voice and slammed her desk with both palms repeatedly, "You're lying, you're lying…_you're lying!_"

"Stupid child!" He derided, "Why would I lie to you? _You're_ the liar."

"This… isn't _HAPPENING_!" blinded by rage she leapt out of her seat with a surge of Force energy radiating through her outstretched arms. The officer was whisked out of his chair and pressed against the wall with a crash.

Three clones poured in from the door accompanied by a man she had seen earlier in grey uniform, he ordered, "Set for stun!"

In panic, she ducked under the table as blue laser bolts exploded around her. She crawled, whimpering, "No…please, let me go…this can't be happening! Please…"

A clone appeared from around the table, directing his blaster over her, but with a swing of her arm he was lifted and flung to the side. A quick jab at the table with both hands pushed it over and squashed everyone on the other side against the wall, allowing her a clear path towards the exit- she took it.

The wide duracrete corridor was familiar. She had seen it many times before in days when she was safe, secure and surrounded by friends- but now, the walls around her were hostile and the floor felt cold beneath her feet.

She looked in both directions and sprinted down the brightly lit halls, and behind her she could her the clattering feet of clonetroopers chasing her, yelling threats and orders. She could swear she's seen this before in one of her many nightmares in that prison- perhaps she really did lose her mind and this was some alternate reality. But the pain was too real for that to be true.

A large blast door at the end of the corridor sealed itself shut, blocking her path. She skidded to a stop, wincing at the sharp sting it caused her, and then turned around to face the slowing down clones.

"We have you cornered." One of them growled, as four of his companions slowed behind him. One clone with a colder, more cunning voice whispered, "Just blast the scum. We'll probably be rewarded for it."

Her mind was a rush of ideas, a whirlwind of thoughts, but she went with the first that came to her, "Wait- I…I know you!"

The clone with the raised blaster tilted his head, "What?"

"I remember you." She swallowed, desperately trying to catch her breath, "We fought together, remember?"

He and his friend exchanged glances before he added, "When?"

"What does it matter?" His friend interrupted, "She's a Jedi. If you won't kill her then I wi-"

A bolt ripped through his back and out of his chest armor to the sound of a deafening blast. He fell flat on the ground in an instant. Everyone stood still, but for the young officer in the grey uniform that towered over him, a smoking blaster pistol in hand, "The rest of you take her to the prison cells. Then come back and clean up this mess."

"Yes Captain." One nodded and the rest approched her.

An unpredictable future- that was what she sensed in the young man. When she saw him stood next to that tall, dark monster back on the planet she was tempted to reach out into the Force and sense his thoughts, but instead she insisted on staying restrained. She stared at him curiously, noticing something different about him- a feeling that was missing on everyone else, but she couldn't quite pin down what it was; she needed more time around him.

The clones came to her sides and escorted her away, but the young captain continued to watch her walk by with the same curiosity she reflected at him earlier.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1- A datapad is an electronic logbook. Used as a journal or to keep reports._

_2- Durasteel is the steel material used for duracrete, which is a metallic pavement. I think.  
_

_A.N._

_Thanks to Queen, CrazysmallLady, Evil Tree, Whateveritis12, Imperial Warlord, KittyCaterpillar, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Zedax, Blackrose, WizardJedi, Nelarun, The Once And Future Thing, Luke Danger, ThoseWereTheDays and Ebony Wave for all your very kind reviews!  
_

_Please allow me to ANNOUNCE that I am endorsing a new fan contest.  
_

_The details of which are on my profile. Please check it out and don't hesitate to take part!  
_


	8. Shadows of The Past

_A.N._

_I tell you guys, writing this story is affecting my sleeping habits.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Shadows of The Past**

_**Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'**_

Two clone troopers in their sullen mask and plain white armor marched her into a cramped cell. Its interior was red with meshed walls and flooring, she hoped it was for ventilation purposes and not to flood her with toxic gas. They forcibly sat her on a metal bed then disappeared through the entrance just as the captain hovered in clad in his crisp grey uniform.

She scowled at him as he stood tall over her- analyzing her. In the Force she could sense his curiosity swell with questions regarding her abilities and her origins; she sensed his unnerving by her presence, a fear growing with every question he pondered on. She could tell he never met a Jedi before.

The officer stiffened his jaw and turned to leave but barely took a step towards the exit before he stopped and faced her again then asked after releasing a hesitant sigh, "Can you… can you fly?"

Ahsoka twitched, "What?"

He bit the corner of his lip and she noticed the slight grimace form on his features before he spoke again, "Ison was the homeplanet of my ancestors. My grandfather once told me it was the Jedi Knights who drove us out. We were…responsible for a cruel oppression on the people. He told us that the Jedi could fly."

"You've never met a Jedi before." Ahsoka stated with a slight sarcasm in her voice, as if there was something wrong with him, but she realized now that there weren't that many of them in the galaxy anyway. She traveled so much and so often in the time she trained under Anakin Skywalker that she felt as though they've been everywhere.

He shook his head with a cynical frown, "My planet is far in the Outer Rim, too far for the Republic to even recognize. And too far for the Jedi to have saved it from the Separatists. But, I did hope to meet one someday."

He walked towards the exit and twisted his head slightly towards her, "I have to say I am disappointed."

A red energy barrier sealed her in as soon as the captain stepped out of her cell. Did he really think she could fly? She couldn't help but be amused by that. People's expectations of the Jedi were always ridiculous, but she couldn't always blame them.

When Separatism burned its way through the galaxy a lot of the Republic's citizens gave in to fear and held on to the hopes that the Jedi Knights and their loyal army of clones would soar in at the last moment and pull them out from under the ashes before they could suffocate. She and Master developed a reputation on countless planets for their reckless endeavours and despite the stiff stalemate in the wars everyone had high hopes The Republic would succeed.

But then how did all this happen?

When did this oppressive regime come in? This was hardly the Republic she recognized. And was it true that the Jedi Order fell? She couldn't believe that. Perhaps they never fell, but in the time she was away casualties mounted to a point where the Jedi couldn't serve anymore? Maybe they just went into hiding?

But, if there were casualties, would that mean that Master was among them? Or Obi Wan? Or any of her many friends?

She needed to find out more. Hopefully she could ask that officer again when he returned. He seemed…more reasonable than the others.

A mechanical hiss startled Ahsoka out of her thoughts and snapped her head towards the energy barrier. There she noted the shadowed aura of a strikingly tall and broad humanoid figure filling the entire view from her cell, unmoved, unfriendly. Demonic.

She edged her face closer, a fixed concern on her orange and white complexion, her voice was a squeak, "Hello?"

The ghost heaved again, a deeper exhalation this time, which made her heart creep up to her throat. The chilling whisper echoed into her cell- she could've sworn the temperature fell and instinctively found herself wrapping her hands around her tiny arms. Ahsoka nervously bit her lips and winced as she slid herself into the corner and cuddled her legs closer to her body uncertain of what to say or what to expect from him. Did he mean to come in to her cell? Was he sent to torture her...or kill her?

Ahsoka shifted her crystal blue eyes away for a moment, frightened- no, terrified to meet his looming gaze, but all it took was a moment before he disappeared and allowed her to breathe normally again.

Sleep would be another matter.

* * *

_**Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'**_

The monitoring room was wider than most operating centers aboard the Star Destroyer. It was bustling with activity, mostly surrounding several transparisteel gridmaps and intercoms located at the lower level of the room accessed by steps on both ends.

Captain Faris made his way around the ground level and stopped half way across to where Major Brynn had his eyes fixed on a large screen on the wall, "Major."

Brynn turned around without meeting Faris' eyes, "I heard about what happened during the interrogation session."

"I was there." Faris nodded, "Commander Warren is now at the medical bay. He's recovering quickly."

"Is that so?" Brynn scoffed then looked back at the monitor, "According to the last report I heard, he's dead."

"What?" Faris snapped, "No, I had my man take him there myself, I saw them…"

"Darth Vader just had him executed." Brynn interrupted shifting his gaze at him, his aggravation disguised.

Faris' jaw dropped and as he tried to contain his composure his mind worked to find answers for the cause of such an atrocity. Commander Warren was a good officer, loyal to the end, despite his sadistic nature and habit for torturing prisoners whether he required to or not.

Brynn continued his forced calmness, "Lieutenant Fyar informed me. It only happened moments ago."

"But why?"

"We don't ask questions like that aboard this ship, Captain." Brynn explained as he looked back at the monitor in front of him, "But seeing how you were involved with the situation, I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Vader paid you a visit sometime soon."

Suddenly the hairs on Faris' skin stood on end and the uncontrollable urge to look over his shoulder began to pound on his conscious.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Transparisteel gridmaps. I honestly could not find a reference for the actual technology anywhere online. These are normally seen in operating rooms on The Clone Wars Series as glass grids that work like radar scanners. If any of you can help me out with this, I would appreciate it.  
_

_A.N._

_A great many thanks to CrazySmallLady, The Once And Future Thing, Imperial Warlord, cHr0n0sPh3r3, Zedax, ThoseWereTheDays, Evil Tree, Luke Danger, KittyCaterpillar for all your most generous reviews._

_Fan contest details are on my profile for those interested.  
_


	9. Confrontation

_A.N._

_I've got a story and a half to tell you to explain the reason for my disappearance. But I doubt that matters to you much now._

* * *

**Chapter 9- Confrontation**

_**Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'**_

Ahsoka stood in alarm when a disturbance in The Force pulled her attention to the cell entrance. The armored giant in black had returned, ever watchful, and this time he stepped inside.

She took three hasty paces backwards and spoke in panic, "What do you want?"

But he only breathed and remained still, before an invisible blast crushed her against the wall. She tried to screech, but her organs were being mangled on the inside, and then another blast squashed her again. She could only writhe in pain. It didn't stop there; bringing his arm out, he twisted his palm upwards and speedily levitated her towards him, the pain had eased, but she was being throttled and now she was face to face with him, or rather, a shadowed skeletal mask prepared to swallow her.

"I knew I sensed something strange on that planet." His voice was dark, powerful, deep, and full of anger. It was mechanical, foreign, and the accent was strong. She could only scowl at him, or at least struggle to as he continued to tighten his grip on her, "Little did I wonder it would be a Jedi child long believed to be dead."

"You-…you're….a-ugh…si-th…lor-d." She gasped and coughed. It hurt her to say it more than it did to believe it.

"Indeed I am." His voice was louder, "But I wonder if it would benefit me to kill you now, or see if I can track down more Jedi through you instead? Tell me… are there any more of you? Were the rebels involved in hiding you this far? _What are your plans?_"

The pain reached critical stages. The more questions he asked the more her organs begged at her to make him stop. Even if she wanted to answer his questions she couldn't- he wasn't allowing her. She would lie, or tell the truth- anything to make the suffering stop. She knew she was dying.

And then she fell and crumpled on to the floor, coughing and wheezing; swallowing all the oxygen she could. Her hand was at her heart and it was beating, thankfully, she was here, conscious...alive.

Once her panting calmed she looked back up at him, noting the fact he wasn't attacking her anymore. She swallowed, "They told me the Jedi are dead."

It took him a moment before he replied, "If you don't know then why have you been hiding all this time?"

Ahsoka winced painfully at him, despite herself; she never confronted so much hate before. Of course, she did have encounters with individuals who were also full of hate, anger and despair during the wars, but never quite at this level.

Count Dooku, a Dark Lord of The Sith, had a long history of loathing towards the Jedi Order. He wanted nothing more than to see it fall, but he was still a gentlemanly fellow, and his hatred towards the Order was never anything personal. To him, it was all just good politics.

His apprentice, Asajj Ventress, was a little different in that regard. The Rattataki former Jedi Knight was seduced to the Darkside when her Jedi Master was murdered, and has since directed her anger towards the Jedi religion. She wanted revenge for the sake of revenge and didn't even know where or how to unleash it. She was a destroyer, a tool that was used and abused by Count Dooku and his mysterious Master.

But this anger was different. It felt personal. This monster, whatever he is, had an agenda and it was being driven by powerful feelings. In him she felt the wounds of The Clone Wars. In him she sensed echoes of old regrets, layers upon layers of it and they felt familiar somehow. She understood it to be the casualties of her old teachers, her family, left to ruin and wiped away with the ages.

But why would this Sithlord carry such a burden on himself? How could a destroyer weep over the product of his own malice?

Ahsoka lifted her gaze towards him, her curious crystal blue eyes staring right into him, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes." His reply came with no hesitation, "But I am not done with you yet."

A pair of clone troopers flanked her from both sides then lifted her by her arms, they didn't need to put much effort into it, she was small and light compared to them, especially after what she had to endure of starvation and torture.

"Where shall we take her, Lord Vader?"

"Put her in a torture cell." He demanded, "And inform Major Brynn that I'm making him responsible over her now."

"As you wish, Lord Vader." Both soldiers hastily dragged her out of the cell.

* * *

_**Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'**_

Faris held a deep breath and winced through the viewport at the swirling ball of oceans and gas; the home planet of his ancestors. History had played many games with his lineage and dragged many worlds and people into its story. It was a shame how far his family fell, how insignificant he is today and how few could even recognize who he was meant to be.

They must've been quite a society to have confronted The Jedi. And yet here he is now, Captain Faris, with a Jedi Knight in his grasp!

He smirked. He had to smirk, he couldn't help it- the irony was just too much. The galaxy is indeed an unpredictable mistress to bring him such a fortune.

"Captain." He turned to the voice of Major Brynn who was approaching him hastily, "What is it, Major?"

"Lord Vader has placed the prisoner under my charge." He stopped inches from him and allowed his eyes to settle on Faris' face, "You are a lucky man."

Faris showed his teeth, "But for how long?"

Brynn's gaze shifted between the viewport and him then winced, "Don't stare too long at the planet, Captain. You might start to miss it."

Faris' lips twitched as he watched the major walk across the monitoring room. That was a typical Brynn moment, where has this side of him been lately? Nowadays he always seems distracted. Brynn was a brave man, strict and formal to the letter. He never used to hide from his superiors behind subordinates, or shy away from voicing his opinion to them…well, at least not since he almost fell victim to Darth Vader's strict disciplinary policies.

That encounter affected him a lot. In ways only his loyal Captain would understand. It was a shame, a terrible shame. And now with Commander Warren officially…relieved of command, it's only going to affect him more.

"Orders major?" Faris shrugged.

Brynn's head tilted towards him, "Keep an eye on her. Don't disappoint me."

He scoffed, "I never do, Sir."

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Assajj Ventress was indeed a Jedi Padawan before she turned to the Darkside of the Force. She believed The Jedi were responsible for abandoning her Master to Rattataki warlords._

_A.N._

_If you're interested to know what's the latest with me now check out my profile._

_A thousand thanks to The Once And Future Thing, Thornshadow, KittyCaterpillar, cHr0n0sPh3r3, ThoseWereTheDays, Queen, Luke Danger, Imperial Warlord, Evil Tree, hoysterrule123 for all your encouraging reviews! It really is motivating to know you're really out there.  
_


	10. Ghost Ship

_A.N._

_This story will see a couple more updates before I update Beacons. Simply because its chapters are smaller, while Beacons is a bigger story as well.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10- Ghost Ship  
**

**_Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'_  
**

The command bridge felt colder than usual, but this new chill was not caused by any drop in temperature levels. It was the direct influence of a new presence that had just marched across the walkway towards viewport. A new officer, and the replacement of his predecessor, Commander Warren.

Gaudy cheekbones and shadowed eyes, every fiber of his features were haunting. His every motion indicated the hard drilled discipline of a school that would consider values such as mercy and compassion insignificant and tasteless. The deep blue of his uniform matched the dim hue of the bridge and the reflected darkness of space. His world was a ghostly world, and this was his ghost ship; in his eyes everyone was already dead, but they just didn't realize it yet. And he wanted to do the crew a favor; he wanted to help them realize it.

Where do they find these men?

They appear only in times of darkness, flocking from all corners of the galaxy. They grab the reins of command with fierce determination and display surprising cooperation and sacrifice. They work as if an order on their own, directing soldiers to all the grimmest places of the universe, to the pits of hell, and in return they doom them to a life of aimless servitude and ultimate death.

Captain Faris felt a sickly knot form in his stomach, and with a foul grimace made his way out of the bridge until he knocked into Major Brynn, "Sir?"

The major's eyes read an intense concern, which prevented the captain from composing himself properly without asking, "What's wrong, Major?"

Brynn swallowed a deep breath, "Captain, how's the prisoner? Are you watching her?"

"As you ordered sir." Faris nodded, then noted the major take a quick glance towards the new officer.

"Who's he?"

"The new commander." Faris replied then hastily added, "Sir, what is going on? The ship is separating from the rest of the fleet. We're being told nothing."

Brynn's harsh gaze never left the new officer and for a moment he remained fixated on him, his lips twitched grimly as thoughts filled his mind. What they were was anyone's guess. His pupils finally shifted over to Faris.

"I don't know." He sighed, "We've been given coordinates to jump to. They take us into unknown space. It makes no sense to me. This whole blasted vessel makes no sense to me. Listen to me Captain, you're the last sane person I know in my crew. If you see or hear anything, anything at all, I need you to report it straight to me, am I understood?"

This was him. This was Major Brynn exactly as he remembered! He was bottled in somehow, kept hidden from the entire crew, and at last, at last he's back in command.

Faris felt a sudden tinge of excitement swell in him and he bowed his head with a subtle smirk, "Without hesitation, Major."

* * *

_**Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'Subjugator'**_

"I don't know what it is about stormtroopers." Came a young man's cynical voice when he stepped through the slide doors into the dark room, "But they don't like the presence of females on board their ship."

Ahsoka was sat with her back against the glass tube she was sealed in, the two other tubes were empty. She turned her head to the side and saw it was the same captain who had captured her during her attempted escape earlier and asked her funny questions.

"It makes them nervous for some reason." He continued, "Do you know why?"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering if it was a rhetorical question. Stormtroopers? Is that what they called them these days? Are they no longer clones? Or could it have anything to do with the stormy climate on Kamino? Their home planet, if they even do consider it a home. Maybe she's looking too much into it, and the fact of the matter is, these soldiers only serve the purpose of _storming_ the galaxy and spreading evil wherever they went.

She shook her head at last, not even sure what the question meant in the first place. The captain scoffed, "I don't either. I don't even talk to them. No one does."

She sighed tiredly, twitched her lip and burrowed her head between her arms again. The captain didn't hide his agitation at this, "Am I boring you?"

"If you're trying to intimidate me then you're wasting your time." She muffled under her arms then raised her head to face him, "Your master was much better at it."

His expression was neutral, but his eyes pierced hers, "He tortured you."

Ahsoka's white tinged brows lifted; an undertone of sarcasm hidden beneath her tired face, "I'm in a torture chamber."

The unmistakable hint of embarrassment fell over his young features, "Right."

"Does it surprise you?" She asked.

"I just…" He started, but couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. He froze and began staring at her again, with the same piercing brown eyes.

"What?" She interrupted, "You don't think Jedi can be tortured as well?"

He couldn't respond. He was searching for the answers he thought he had, but it seemed even he was surprised by the sudden direction this conversation had taken.

"What a surprise." She looked away at last, "A Republic officer who actually seems to have sympathy for me. Give me a break- I don't need any of it, especially not from you."

"I'm not being sympathetic." He snapped, loud enough to draw her attention back to him, "And this isn't The Republic anymore. I thought you'd know that by now."

She shifted on to her knees and edged closer to him, "If it's not The Republic then what is it!"

"Welcome to The Galactic Empire, young lady." He replied, the subtlety in his voice carrying a surprising amount of weight, "It's been for over a year now."

Ahsoka's vacant gaze fell upon the glass of her tube, her mind going blank, her soft voice repeating again and again, "Empire? _Empire?_ _How?_"

"Were you really out of contact this entire time?" He asked, but got no reply. Instead, she continued to echo those words. He drew himself closer to her, "What happened to you?"

At last she looked at him, "Did we lose the war? Did The Separatists really win?"

She knew what he saw on her. The moment she asked him that question, he recognized the lost hope in her eyes and through that he understood the years of effort and fighting that were spent on the dream of liberating the entire galaxy from the anarchy that its citizens longed to ward off. And he recognized that she saw the answer in him as well, that somehow she had sensed the response to her question somewhere deep in his heart, that she had noticed the black boots he was wearing, or the threat of death in the masks that filled the corridors of this vessel.

Empire; the word brought chills to her spine. A word that grasped liberty by its throat and throttled it, until its bright dream is drowned in darkness and its soul is shrouded in slavery. A word she never hoped to hear become a reality in her darkest dreams, but its imprints were everywhere. If she didn't already sense it in the Force, then she really was out of touch this entire time.

The Jedi Council was wrong. They were all wrong…and Master was right. She was too young to be a Jedi. She was never ready to take on the Jedi Trials. After all she had done, all she had learned and endured, she was still a youngling- useless; a pathetic child.

And the Jedi Council had paid the price for that mistake. She could've tried harder, she could've foreseen this, she could've done so much, but she didn't- she wasn't strong enough. And that was her greatest fault, ultimately.

She shut her eyes and struggled against the tears, painfully swallowing the wretched defeat.

"Neither side won." He finally said in a hushed tone, "At least that's what we think."

She adjusted herself and sat as she was before, sinking her head beneath her skinny arms, drowning her mind in pain and sorrow, and for the first time, allowing the Darkside energy that had surrounded her since she got here to swallow her; to mock her.

At last, the captain quietly stepped out of the room.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1 Captain Faris answered the question of the timeframe Ahsoka has found herself in. It's been just over a year since the abrupt end of The Clone Wars. A year since the Fall of the Jedi. A year of anarchy.  
_

_A.N._

_Some very interesting next few chapters are coming your way, so stay tuned. And although I'm not taking exams this year, you'll have to bear with me as I'm still working in a college here. Yes, it affects me too!_

_Many thanks to the following reviewers: _

_KittyCaterpiller(I'm sure you all are!), Luke Danger(It's always good to hear from you again!), Jedipadawan123(Thanks!), Evil Tree(Maybe...well, just keep reading, you'll see.), Zedax(Sorry man, life's been very busy), cHr0n0sPh3r3(That will clear up soon), The Once And Future Thing(I hope you're not completely lost to us now!), Thornshadow(Next chapter should come sooner!), hoysterrule123(You're too kind. And yes, it does needs a lot of time.), Imperial Warlord (Thanks man.), CrazySmallLady(Don't worry about me. Just stay tuned, it'll all clear up soon- oh and thanks for dragging your sister into this mess!) and HomeworkHurtsTrees (Glad you enjoyed it so much- yup, you'll find the answers to those questions soon enough.)_

_Thanks again for all your very kind reviews and relentless patience!  
_


	11. Anakin

_A.N._

_So...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Anakin  
**

**_Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'The Subjugator'_  
**

Ahsoka opened her eyes and found herself in complete darkness. She had slept being sat upright, for however long, she didn't know. Suddenly an electric spark flickered with blinding brightness, once and twice. She shuffled and felt glass…shattered glass, crackling and crunching beneath her.

Ahsoka gasped, where did all this glass come from?

She stretched her arm out for balance to stand, but found nothing. The glass tube that once kept her inside had disappeared!

The light flickered once again, revealing the mess all around her. It wasn't just her tube that had been smashed, but the entire room as well. Everything was destroyed. And she noticed the noise was gone too; the whirring of the life support systems, the humming of the computers and monitoring panels, and most importantly, the churning of the ship…it was all replaced with deafening silence.

But why, and how?

The door slid open, and a flood of light gushed into the room. Ahsoka squinted and spotted the silhouette of a towering humanoid figure.

"Ahsoka!" The loud male yelled, "What are you waiting for? Come on, you need to get moving!"

Her heart rivetingly climbed to the top of her chest, she choked before she could utter the name of the familiar voice she recognized, "M-m-aster?"

He disappeared, hurriedly sprinting to the right of the corridor.

"Wait!" Ahsoka desperately struggled on to her feet and stumbled across the room, forcing her bare feet to step on the shards of glass. She turned the corner from the door and gazed into the dark corridor her master had just run through. But...wasn't there light out here?

She slowly crept down towards the end, looking from side to side, feeling her way until she could no longer find any direction to walk in.

_Ahsoka._

A whisper, his voice had jolted her ears towards the left and she looked to find the faint flickering of lights in the distance. Was this some kind of a dream? No, she fought off any skeptical thoughts, just as she had been doing for the last year or so. There was no room for skepticism when fighting for survival.

And especially now, when she was sure she had just spotted her long lost master. Almost damned sure he had just attacked this ship to rescue her and bring her back under his wing.

Finally at the end of the corridor she found herself steps away from a once functioning elevator- now almost certainly destroyed, its doors forcibly jammed open with nothing but an empty shaft beyond them.

She looked up the shaft and spotted another open doorway, too far to reach, too far to jump; maybe not so for a Jedi. But Ahsoka has been weakened, drained of rest and nourishment.

A head had poked itself from the above doorway, she gasped, but said nothing. The shadow stared at her, and she stared back. Words…she was looking for words, something to say, but she was waiting too, what if he wanted to speak? What if she interrupted him?

And then he was gone.

"Wai-!" She started, but he never came back.

Now with a new found will, she accelerated her breathing, took two steps back and sprinted forward. It only took a simple gesture and a whole lot of faith until she found herself on the other side of the shaft.

The mess hall was a massacre. The little emergency lighting that was still active allowed her to see the hundreds of stormtroopers that lay strewn everywhere. Their blood soaked bodies were violently thrown against the tables and walls. Some had blaster holes, others lightsaber cuts while some were killed simply by Force exertion. And the entire hall suffered grievous damages.

It was the single darkest battleground she had ever witnessed, despite her experience in _The Clone Wars_ and whatever after.

She began her journey across the mess hall, avoiding any puddles of blood she might step in, while keeping a weather eye for Master Skywalker. It wasn't like him to be like this- to kill like this. Or was it?

There were memories, faint as they were now, of Anakin losing his temper. He was powerful. There were things he could do that few Jedi could ever dream to achieve. Potentially, he may have been the most powerful Jedi Knight in the galaxy. And he was impressive to watch in the heat of battle, overcoming the fiercest conflicts of the war and achieving victories despite the odds.

Again, Ahsoka found her eyes tracing through the carcasses surrounding her. The smell of death filled the air. The Darkside was rank here. It was never like this. It was never clones who were at the receiving end of Master's blade- of his rage. It used to be droids- it used to be the bad guys. It was rarely people. It was never clones.

Finally, she reached the wide doors into another corridor where she navigated towards further corridors. She walked endlessly, from one scene of turmoil to another. The entire starship was abandoned, quiet…haunted; haunted by Master's presence in every room, through every corridor and corner of her mind. This floating graveyard was taking its toll on her heart the more she was becoming familiar with it. In the Force she felt the weight of it all, draining her and feeding her at the same time. Robbing her of hope, and replacing it with demise. Her focus became blurred, her reality got distorted and her purpose was nulled.

Unable to carry on she finally collapsed in the middle of a dark corridor- alone, frightened and with little to convince her sanity.

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded, but no one responded. Did she lose his trace? Has he gone so far ahead that he lost her?

She sniffled, refusing to let out tears, "Where are you taking me?"

But again, there came no response. Her voice would not echo through the maze of corridors she had walked through- maybe some of them, but not all. Was he there with her at all? Was anyone even there?

On the brink of madness the first tears at last began to break, shattering her resolve. She wailed, "Don't leave me here, please... please! I can't… I can't go on. I need you!"

The quiet sounded only quieter. The corridors felt all the wider. And the dead remained silent around her. She wept alone. And fear carefully set in, enclosing her with its cold grip. It was just her on board this ghost ship, this metal tomb floating aimlessly in deep space, like a withered and lonely star beneath a galaxy of gleaming suns. If death would find it, if this ship were to ever come to an end, would it make a noise? And how would anyone hear it over the limitless emptiness of space?

Ahsoka grieved against the wall, her only company now a ghost; the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, The Captain of this flotilla of death, The General of her glorious past- to take her away, to hear her cry.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. Well. _Originally_, I was going to end the story here. I'm serious._

_A.N._

_Many thanks to the following for their very generous reviews:_

_Luke Danger (Hope it's not too tantalizing though.), KittyCaterpiller (Well, that depends really on what you mean by 'more sympathetic'!), cHr0n0sPh3r3 (You sir, are too kind.), Zedax(Was this soon enough?), Evil Tree(You should be very glad I didn't end the story here), Queen(She's out of the chamber now, ha!), Imperial Warlord(Sorry man, didn't quite know what you meant), and Thornshadow(Rex is no longer with us, I'm afraid.)  
_


	12. Madness

_A.N._

_It continues...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Madness  
**

**_Space; Imperial Star Destroyer 'The Subjugator'_  
**

Ahsoka was cold up here; cold and lonely. There was no noise- no humming of the navigational computers, no whirring of the hologram emitter, and it's been the same everywhere she journeyed on board this space tomb.

More than an hour ago now, Ahsoka had been chasing someone she believed was her savior- someone she believed was dead. She knew it was him, not only from his voice, and not only from the silhouette of his shape and the sheer evidence of his recognizable power, but also from the imprint he left in The Force. She sensed him, she could've sworn he was calling her, pulling her and guiding her all across this vessel.

But by the time half the journey was done, he disappeared. He abandoned her, and left her lost and blind in the dark. She did all she could to find him, she put in every effort to call him- to reach out to him, she believed he was there!

She could've sworn he was there.

She waited, and cried, refusing to believe it was a hallucination. Perhaps if it was a hallucination- if it was just some ghost from her nightmares, then maybe- just maybe she could've settled for that, she didn't mind. If it meant spending her last days in madness, then she would gladly embrace that madness- and particularly if it meant she could be with her Master again.

She knew she was falling into despair. It's a hideous feeling, and what's worse is to admit it.

But nonetheless, Ahsoka continued her slow and cautious pace across the navigation room. She could imagine the hologram emitter glowing and reflecting its bright blue colors against the other panels, which should also be emitting their own light, but all these devices have been blanked- leaving her in pitch black darkness.

She had to sense her way across the room until she arrived at the broad doors of the bridge. She extended a hand and waved at them. Slowly and painfully they creaked open and she stepped forward.

A hundred stars greeted her, their solemn lights shined through the expansive viewport and into the silent darkness of the bridge which threatened to consume her. Nothing of its structure was visible. It appeared like nothing more than a shadow- a black hole under the rest of the universe.

Ahsoka took several hesitant steps inside when she noticed a familiar form ahead of her- a human form. The protruding figure of his head against the illumination of space had caught her eye, and she paused to look at it thoughtfully.

She spoke hesitantly, "Is someone there?"

Her voice did not echo, it sounded heavy, as if the room had just swallowed it. She felt a chill embrace her, then bit her lips to break free from it. She could feel the taint of the Darkside was powerful here.

"I'm proud of you, Snips." It was his voice again- it was Anakin.

Ahsoka gasped and her entire body froze. Did she really hear that? Is this another hallucination? She didn't mind to fall into this madness that she experienced earlier, but now that it was happening again…it frightened her. It was tearing her apart from the inside.

"I didn't think you would make it this far." He chuckled with that same innocent and reckless hint his masculine laughter usually carried. Ahsoka looked to either side; it seemed to come from everywhere. She felt her lips quiver but she wasn't sure if it was fear or grief that was about to overcome her.

"Is-is that-?" She stuttered like she was sat in a pool of ice, "Is-is it…really you?"

"Yes, I'm here." He stepped forward, she glanced back at the shadow and noticed his shoulders were now reflecting beneath the stars, but his features were still invisible. She studied what she could, and realized he was just as tall as she remembered- his shoulders just as broad.

Ahsoka stumbled backwards, uncertain what to make of this. Her mind was blank, her throat was thumping and her stomach was acting up, but she couldn't vomit even if she tried. She couldn't speak despite her every effort to find the words to express… anything; anything at all. She could only stare at him with her jaw hanging- a blank, eyes wide open stare.

"You look surprised to see me." He said bluntly, "Have I changed on you that much?"

"b-b-bu-but how?" She blurted and blinked the tears away ecstatically, "How did you get here? Where have you been all this time? _What happened?"_

His head lowered to the side, and she could see his chest heave with a heavy sigh, "You're asking difficult questions, Snips."

"They told me you died." She whined, and shook her head solemnly, "None of this makes any sense."

He finally took further steps towards her, quick and heavy steps. She tried to back away, and almost panicked before he reached her and took her by her shoulders. And then her eyes slowly traced him up to his face, but again there was nothing but darkness there.

"I can't see your face." She whispered with squinted eyes.

"You still don't believe it's me." He mumbled, just like he always used to when he got upset. But before she could respond he stepped around her, keeping his eyes on her, until the shadow vanished and his features fell under the starlight. They were the same narrow blue eyes she remembered, set under a fixed frown. His small tight lips were slightly curled as if in a pout and the scar- yes, it was the same scar cutting down over his right eye and into his cheek. It _was_ him.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked with a quirked brow and a lift of his chin.

"Yes." She whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**Trivia:**

_1. I do not recall seeing a hologram emitter aboard the Star Destroyers in the Old Trilogy, but they're there during The Clone Wars. I'm assuming since it's still early in the timeline they might've been kept until much later on._

_A.N._

_To be continued in the next chapter! Until then, sincere thanks to the following:_

_KittyCaterpillar (Dream, nightmare, reality...it could be anything!), Jedipadawan123 (real, ghost, hallucination, hologram...again, you'll find out!), Zedax (good call! LOL!), Chr0n0sPh3r3 (Not the end yet, my good man.), Evil Tree (Now that you put it that way, I do seem to enjoy torturing the little togruta, don't I?), Imperial Warlord (Thanks!), Thornshadow (He could be...he's just not in this story. He is dead in my other stories.), and Luke Danger(More than I thought I would, that's for sure!)  
_


	13. Hope

_A.N._

_Dim your lights a bit.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Hope  
**

**_Space Nebula; Imperial Star Destroyer 'The Subjugator'_  
**

A Star Destroyer was never just a ship. There was a life to it. Its expansive hull could carry more life on board than a Tatooine settlement- or even more than that, probably as much as one of the tallest towers of Coruscant. Their lifespan is almost immeasurable; if kept in good order they could endure for over a thousand years.

But despite these prospects they could only travel as far as their masters would let them. They could only ever do what their captains could make them do. But in this case, this vessel's life was cut very short.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge and watched out the viewport as the ship journeyed through the thick nebula. She had been here for a while now, quietly contemplating the new predicament she found herself in when she stumbled up here and discovered her Master was alive and seemingly in good shape.

It had been over a year since she had last seen him; over a year since she fell into Separatist captivity- the fruition of a conspiracy she believed she fell for. One that was too convenient to have happened when it did – to have coincided with all the events that she had missed out on.

"You deliberately steered us into this, didn't you?" she muttered.

Anakin stood behind her, towering her, "Yes."

The nebula was beautiful. Swirls of pink smoke fizzed across the durasteel, clouding the rest of the Star Destroyer from their view, while the purple and blue haze drifted slowly overhead.

Anakin continued, "I had to cut off communication with the rest of the fleet."

"To rescue me." She added and turned around to see him nod at her before his gaze fell back out into space.

He was being strangely quiet. Of course, she too had a lot to say, but couldn't find the right words, nor the right way to say it. She didn't even know where to start, where the finish- or how. So much has changed, and so few were around to share their stories.

Perhaps he too was having the same difficulty. Maybe they were both waiting for the other to start. She had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was here, she's no longer sure what to do with it.

Ahsoka turned back around to the viewport and leaned her hands against the panels under it to get a better view. Her pupils reflected the pink colors of the fog, "I was so scared."

She felt his eyes fall on her, and continued, "I didn't know what was going to happen to me when I got captured. They tortured me and kept me for so long."

She bit her lip as the memories came back to her- memories she always struggled to block out of her mind, memories she tried to forget. It haunted her to say it, but she wanted to share this with him, she knew she had to if she was going to get answers. She breathed in and looked at him, "I knew there was no hope of seeing you again. But I still tried to escape. I tried to reach out to anyone I could, but the more I tried the more I felt the distance growing between us in The Force. It was like something was blocking me. And… It was the most frightening thing I ever felt. It was like…being put in a cage, but worse. The harder I looked the more I felt lost; lonely…"

Anakin's hand found her shoulder and squeezed. She looked up and found the softness in his eyes. She turned around to look back out the viewport and picked up where she left off, "And then the pirates came. It was them who found me first when I finally got out. I don't know how long I was in that compound for, but there was no escaping from them. They kept us enslaved, working as labor. I knew nothing about what was happening beyond our walls."

She paused for a moment and Anakin tilted his head towards her, "And?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and answered, "And then the clones came."

He crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. She didn't know how to tell this part of her story. It was too confusing and much too painful. She decided to bring up her questions now and opened her mouth to voice one of them, but just as she began to speak she froze and shook her head.

She realized that he might not even know the answers to any of them, and that the biggest question that had just crossed her mind recently was his very existence. How could she ask someone something when that very someone shouldn't even exist by her own concurrence?

She promptly turned away from the viewport and faced him, "How did you find me?"

Anakin's gaze fell on her. He blinked, and for a moment the question remained unanswered. At last he grimaced and sighed, "Ahsoka, you… you don't need to know that."

"I have to know!" She insisted then raised her voice loud over the haunting silence of the bridge, "I told you everything about me and what I had to put up with. I was imprisoned, tortured and almost killed without knowing where I was, or even if anyone was asking about me!"

Anakin silently stared at her with melancholy eyes until she caught her breath and threw an accusing finger towards the corridors she walked through, "And then all this happens! All the meanwhile, they tell me the Jedi are dead. _Dead_, Anakin! I thought _YOU_ were dead! And everything we ever fought for- The Republic which _WE_ promised to keep safe is now gone! Replaced by some…some _Empire!_ "

"_Enough!_" Anakin yelled through gritted teeth- loud enough to tremble her. He closed his eyes and fought to calm himself. It pained her to see him struggling with her arguements, when all she wanted was for him to share his experiences with her as well. Surely she earned the same right he had to know what has become of him in her absence. Surely he must have believed that.

"I only want to know," She griped and he opened his eyes to look at her, "that you're still the same Anakin Skywalker that I remember."

"Do you really want to see me for who I am?" He tantalized, "Are you certain you want to know what I've become?"

She didn't answer; instead she gazed purposefully at him with wide blue eyes and clasped palms.

"I warn you," He added hesitantly, "it won't be easy for you to take in."

She heaved, "I have to know."

Anakin slowly walked backwards into the shadows of the bridge, all the while his melancholy stare was fixed on her. She didn't understand what he was trying to do, but she prepared herself for whatever it may be; in the best way she possibly could. She drew on the Force to relax her, but there was an ever present aura of dark energy surrounding her on this Star Destroyer that never left her alone.

A familiar chilling sigh echoed on the bridge and shook her entire body. She felt the curtain of dark energy suddenly pull away from her then turned to face the door of the bridge where the noise came from. The rainbow of colors from the nebula reflected their lights against the black armor of the Sithlord- the same Sithlord she encounted in her prison cell- and it made his appearance almost as clear as day.

Ahsoka choked; she felt her heart sink quicker than she could draw her breath. Her head shook relentlessly to block out the thought that rushed into her mind, the dreadful revelation that had just hit her- the fact that Anakin Skywalker was trapped beneath this black shell.

"_NO!_" she wailed, her palm held out, rejecting the dreadful image from her sight, "_NO!_ _NO!"_

"This is who I am, Ahsoka." He said plainly in a deep, dark, mechanical voice.

"NOO!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks, "NOOOOOOO!"

She suddenly ran at him, fists and teeth tightly clenched and grabbed at his metal chest, clawing it over and over again before she started pounding on it. He grabbed her wrists and struggled to slow her down, but she continued to scream and shake- she could not stop.

She was lost in a whirlwind of emotions and deep beneath an ocean of power. The Force felt more accessible to her now than it had ever been before, and she reached out to it. Her teary eyes pierced through his mask as they glowed a vibrant yellow, then with a mighty thrust of her arms she struck him with a blast of Force energy and freed herself from his grasp.

The Darklord stumbled slightly from the attack but had easily absorbed its greater impact. She on the other hand had thrown herself back to the other end of the bridge where they had been standing earlier.

Everything that had transpired throughout her ordeal had led her to this testifying moment. All that she had suffered through, every revelation she had come across was a step by step hint, a chain of clues that eventually trapped her here. It was the lethal blow for her sanity- it drove her mad.

Ahsoka stood back up and roared furiously, "_YOU LIED TO ME!_"

"It was the Jedi who were lying to you the entire time." He countered calmly.

"_NO!_" She cried and threw both her arms at him again, sending a powerful current of Force energy towards him, "_SHUT UP!_"

He quickly waved his palm and created a force barrier which once again absorbed her attack, "You cannot destroy me. Your powers are too weak."

"How could you _betray us?_" She pleaded, her resolve more or less shattered, and she wept again, "How could you betray _ME?_"

He listened to her crying, and waited to make sure there was no other attack coming his way before he answered, "They left me with no choice, Ahsoka. You must understand I was only trying to do what was best for The Republic."

Ahsoka continued to sob and tried to absorb his excuses, but inside she could feel the conflict in his heart. There was still too much she did not know; too many voices were silenced to argue his points.

He took slow but powerful steps towards her, "A lot has changed since you disappeared. I searched for you all over the Galaxy. I never forgot about you. But the war never ended, and the Jedi presumed you were dead. They _forced me_ to stop the search."

He stopped just in front of her and she felt the same warm and heartfelt gaze from him, "And after all this time, you've come back. You…haven't changed. When I first saw you, I thought you were a ghost. It didn't make any sense to see you alive. I could not look at you. I couldn't- I…"

He paused then wheezed and looked away from her, "I determined that I…had to destroy you. I could not face my past. Everything I had done to erase my links to the Jedi Order was at stake."

Ahsoka remembered the moment she was almost throttled to death when he tortured her using The Force. He had asked her questions and never given her a chance to answer. And to know now that it was her Master all along behind that mask fueled bitterness in her heart too strong to ignore.

"But I couldn't do it. It was too-…" He broke off, and Ahsoka saw his head tilt back and his chest heave, the echoes of his breaths slowed. Then a moment passed and the bridge fell silent once again.

"I need your help, Ahsoka." He said with a sad tone hidden behind the deep reverberation of his machine, "My past has haunted me ever since I made that mistake. It's become too much to bare."

Ahsoka's dried tears were threatening to seep again, but she had calmed. She edged closer to him until she carefully placed a palm against his cold armor then traced her fingers towards the leather of his shoulder and pressed against it until she felt his limbs underneath it. It _was_ him in there.

She looked back up at him and stared through his visor where his eyes peered through. She asked, "Do you remember everything you taught me?"

His head turned away, presumably reflecting on her question, but she continued, "You used to say no Jedi was beyond redemption."

He whispered, "I am too far from redemption."

"Hypocrite," she forced a smile and then turned herself to face him, "You'll never convince me to believe that."

He groaned and sank his head, "You don't know what I have done. There is no going back for me from here."

"Anakin," She interrupted, "You could not bring yourself to kill me, which means there is still good in you. You only need to find it, and fight for it. I'll help you come back- one small step at a time."

He sighed through his mask and stepped past her until he was looking out into the nebula again, "You were always stubborn."

Ahsoka joined him so that both of them were side by side. This was exactly how it all began and they fell back into the loop. This entire experience had been surreal, but in the end, it was worthwhile- in the end she got what she was looking for.

It seems she was right about what she believed from the beginning. Her Master did need her, she had protected him from the moment she met him. She had saved him many times from countless dangers on the battlefield, from many of his enemies, and from himself.

But since she had been absent from his life he had fallen too far into the deep end. She has a long and hard task ahead of her, but she will do whatever it takes to save him again and pull him back to where he belongs.

"We're coming out of the nebula." He stated and tilted his gaze towards her, "What will you do now?"

"I need a way off this ship for starters." She replied.

"I left a shuttle intact in the hangar bay." He explained, "It should be sufficient to get you somewhere safe."

She glanced towards him, "And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He crossed his arms over his chest, "They'll believe anything I tell them."

She smiled up at him and leaned closer, "Just don't blame this mess on me like you used to always do."

His gaze finally fell on her and he shook his head, "I see your sense of humor remains in one piece."

Ahsoka offered him a smirk then slipped past him and began to journey across the bridge.

"Ahsoka," She turned to his voice and found him facing her, "I'm going to have to hunt you."

She nodded with an affectionate smile, "I know."

They exchanged glances for a moment, it was short-lived, but through it they reconnected. She felt the bond that she once had with him slowly heal; a bond that was always supposed to remain unbroken. It was the most gratifying feeling she had ever experienced in a long time. And she knew for certain he felt the same way.

As she journeyed to the hangar bay and the bridge began to disappear behind her she could still hear the echoes of her Master's breathing. But rather than the chilling fear it brought with it, this time his every breath carried with it hope.

Hope for her. Hope for both of them. And hope for the entire Galaxy.

_**~~~The End~~~**_

**_Lookout for the sequel coming soon!_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Trivia:**

_1. Darth Vader was using an ancient Force technique to project an image of his former self to Ahsoka. He wasn't yet ready to reveal himself to her in his new form.  
_

_2. You will know the fate of Faris and Brynn in the sequel.  
_

_A.N._

_Many thanks to the following for their kind reviews:  
_

_Zedax (Thanks!), jedipadawan123(You drive a tough bargain.), Luke Danger(Dude, you rock. I'll be sure to pay you back man.), KittyCaterpillar(It sure did.), Evil Tree(Ha, I don't think torturing her was my initial intention!), cHr0n0sPh3r3(Star Wars? This is Sparta!), Imperial Warlord(Thanks!), flygirl34(Thank you!), Mark Doherty(Sorry man, hope this clears it up. And thanks for the references!) _

_Please read the next chapter for the concluding words to this story.  
_


	14. Conclusion

**Conclusion:**

This story was certainly one of my favorites to write. I enjoyed it wholeheartedly and I have to admit, there was very little planning that went into it.

It began with a question that I raised while watching 'Children of The Force' when I noticed the brief but enticing encounter between Ahsoka Tano and Chancellor Palpatine, which had me wondering about the endless possibilities.

So, I went with the most interesting scenario in my head.

I knew this story wasn't going to be as bright and light hearted as my other stories were (which really aren't that much!), but I wanted it to be gripping and I wanted to raise some of my own questions to you - the readers - as well. I hope it worked out in my favor!

Anyway, most important of all, I'd like to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers whom I've mentioned throughout that have followed this story to the very end. If it wasn't for your support I don't think I would've ever completed it.

Most notably, my most sincere thanks goes out to my favorite readers out there:

_The Once and Future Thing, Evil Tree, cHr0n0sH3r3, Black Rose, CrazySmallLady and her sister HomeworkHurtsTrees, Luke Danger, Queen, KittyCaterpillar, NewFoundSpartan, Zedax, JediPadawan123, Imperial Warlord, and Thornshadow._

_All of you rock in your own special ways!_


End file.
